


Heart Beat

by UnheardCries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blood, Cutting, Daichi and Suga are married, Depression, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Supportive Oikawa, depressed iwaizumi, iwaoi - Freeform, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnheardCries/pseuds/UnheardCries
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime suffers. Oikawa Tooru just wants to hear his heartbeat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cried during this, enjoy :).

It's been a long time since Iwaizumi Hajime can remember his last smile. He assumes it would be graduation, but that was four years ago. Four years ago Iwaizumi was happy, not faking a smile for people, hiding his depression with anger, not collapsing or being able to breathe when he walked around campus. Iwaizumi isn't some attention whore, he was actually proud of himself for hiding his cutting problem pretty decently, wearing long baggy pants, and hoodies or long sleeves. Currently, Iwaizumi stared faintly at his phone, the message app opened at Oikawa's contact, he smiling softly, it's been years since they last spoke. When they graduated they went to different colleges, they skyped everyday then it turned to couple times a week, then couple times a month, then.. never. He missed Oikawa's smile, annoying obsession with milk bread and aliens. He missed their sleepovers they had, staying up until the ungodly hours of the night watching alien movies and eating pizza together. He missed Oikawa in general. Now he sat alone in his bathroom, staring at Oikawa's contact, with blood rushing down his wrists and thighs from multiple cuts. He felt his vision go hazy, he wonders if Oikawa misses him.. Thinks about him.. Iwaizumi has always been sad, alone, but Oikawa brought light into his life, he made him happy, actually want to wake up in the morning. But now it's gone, he probably moved on, playing volleyball with a brand new team that loves him, he shares the same smiles he gave Iwaizumi to his ace. The thoughts pounded in his head as Iwaizumi sobbed, hard, choking slightly, he felt numb, he just wanted to sleep over. He has been starving himself lately, barely sleeping, he laughs mentally at the thought of when Iwaizumi and Oikawa were in high school, he remembers helping Oikawa when he forgot to eat or didn't get enough sleep or just plainly pushed himself too hard. He thought of all the times Oikawa and Iwaizumi were together, walking to school and home together, laughing with his teammates, feeling the satisfaction of hitting Oikawa's perfect serve, the time they lost to Karasuno yet they still held together, he remembers all of it as he grabbed the sleeping pills.


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa Tooru was happy, he was enjoying his life. He was doing so well in his volleyball team, he loved his teammates they were so great and never lacked anything. He smiled brighter lately, eating healthy, working out, even had a few girlfriends. Though how perfect his life was right now, he missed his Iwa-chan. He missed his weird hair, tan skin, deep forest green eyes that usually were glaring, he missed annoying him. They were bestfriends, despite his crush on Iwa-chan, he knew Iwa-chan would never feel the same. Oikawa walked into his dorm, smiling at Suga who was sitting with Daichi on the couch. " Yaihoo~ " Oikawa grinned, he took off his jacket, he tried his best to push out his thoughts of Iwa-chan, he was probably so happy right now, cuddling a girl, maybe he was married. Oikawa almost cried at the thought but he looked over his shoulder at Daichi, who had a look of concern. " Hey Tooru, have you heard from Hajime, me and Suga are worried. Suga ran into him on campus and he said he looked off. " Daichi commented. Oikawa froze in his spot, the last time Hajime was '' off '' he almost jumped off a bridge, he felt his heart race, he doubted it though, he was probably fine. Oikawa glanced at Daichi, shrugging, " I have no idea Dai- " Oikawa was cut off by Suga's phone going off, Suga was the only one lately who has been at least a little in contact with Hajime. Oikawa and Daichi stared at Suga when his jaw dropped when he stared at his phone. " W-We need to find Hajime.. " was all Suga said before the three dashed out the door to Hajime's campus. " _Suga.. I'm sorry.. Tell the others I will miss them. Thank you for everything you have done for me, but I'm not okay. "_


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa, Suga, and Daichi immediately arrived at Iwaizumi's door, Oikawa practically kicked it open, sprinting into the dorm. " HAJIME?! " He yelled, before he opened the bathroom door, his eyes widening when he saw his childhood best friend laying on the ground, half limp with sleeping pills scattered across the floor, blood dripping from Iwaizumi's wrists, with a bottle of bleach beside him. Oikawa kneeled down, grabbing Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi stared blankly through lidded eyes, " Tooru.. " He whispered. Oikawa clung onto Iwaizumi, " Please.. Don't die on me.. " He sobbed, Suga calling 911, and they arrived immediately, taking Iwaizumi from Oikawa's arms as he sobbed brokenly. His best friend didn't deserve this, why wasn't he here, he should've helped him. Oikawa, Suga and Daichi sat silently in the waiting room, it has been hours, the sun rising by now. Daichi and Suga were holding each other, fast asleep but Oikawa stayed awake, biting his nails. He sobbed for hours, but he ran out of tears by now. He froze when the doctor came out glancing at Daichi and Suga and then Oikawa. " Are you Hajime's family? " Oikawa shook his head, the doctor only nodding before taking Oikawa to see Iwaizumi. Oikawa almost broke down at the sight of Iwaizumi, his eyes opened slightly, he smiled sadly, " Hey.. Dumbass.. " Oikawa then lunged, grabbing Iwaizumi and sobbing into his chest, Iwaizumi weakly petting his hair as he sobbed violently, " D-DON'T EVER LEAVE ME! " Oikawa screamed, Iwaizumi laughed softly. Oikawa pulled back staring into Iwaizumi's eyes. " I love you, Hajime. " Iwaizumi froze, his eyes widening before he chuckled, " I love you too, Dumbass. "  
For the first time in four years Iwaizumi Hajime is happy.


End file.
